


Morning Love

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: Finan doesn't want you to leave his bed.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @tlkfanficfest Prompt 67- Finan/woman (OC or Canon character, early morning sexy times.)

Morning reached through the window, dragging you from the bliss of sleep. You know you should have left Finan’s bed last night, but you’d been too comfortable and far too satisfied.

Now, in the cool light of day, you could not hide from your indiscretions so easily. The longer you remained, the more people would awake to see you sneaking from his room like a thief in the night. So, with a sigh, you pried yourself from his arms and searched for your clothes which were scattered about the floor. 

“I didn’t say you could leave the bed, muirnīn,” Finan muttered sleepily.

“And you’re in charge of me now, are you?” you teased, pulling on your woollen stockings. He was certainly in charge of you last night and every night you spent in his arms.

At your words, he rolled from the bed with a smirk, his hands gripping the backs of your thighs to pick you up and wrap your legs around his waist. “Aye,” he whispered, nuzzling a kiss against your neck. 

“I need to go,” you protested as his lips encouraged you to stay, trailing an intricate path along your skin. 

When he dropped you on the bed, you gasped, your stomach fluttering at the suddenness of the fall. The way he laughed at you, his eyes warm with happiness, made your stomach flutter for altogether different reasons. 

So for a moment, you embraced the warmth which filled you from top to toe and spread your arms across the soft blankets, letting them caress your skin. You’d stay here all day if you could. 

But you couldn’t. 

“My father won’t appreciate me sneaking home at this hour.”

“Then don’t go back,” he said, kneeling between your thighs, his cock hard as he stroked it. 

Already desire tingled across your body, but you at least tried to be rational. “You know I can’t do that.” You would be ruined. Everyone would know you’d lain with a man out of wedlock. 

He leaned forward, his lips claiming yours until you could barely breathe. “You’re mine, muirnīn and I want everyone to know it.”

His words made your heart stop, “are you asking me to marry you, Finan?”

A smile quirked at his lips. “That depends…” he whispered, his fingers slowly teasing between your legs.

“On what?” you managed to say as he found just the right spot, pressing down and releasing the pressure in a slow torturous rhythm. 

“On your answer.” 

But his words were lost to you now. You couldn’t hold any coherent thoughts as he took you to the brink before grabbing his cock and thrusting deep inside.

All you could do was feel, surrendering to him and the way his body moved with yours. After a night of pleasure, you’d thought yourself spent but it seemed you were far from it. 

Resting back on his ankles, he pulled you with him. Seating you on his thighs, your legs around his waist. You liked it like this. You liked being able to run your fingers through his hair and sink your tongue into his mouth. You liked the feel of his hands cupping your behind, guiding you over his cock in long strokes. Mostly you enjoyed the brush of your nipples against his chest, the sensation only heightening the swell of pleasure between your legs. 

“Finan,” you moaned, unable to stop your climax as it rushed across your body like wildfire. 

When it was over you melted into his arms and he finished, filling you with his seed, holding you tightly. 

“You haven’t given me an answer,” he said after a while, still holding you, still inside of you.

You would have imagined him asking you this question outside of the bedroom. But any chance you had of being alone together, you always ended up in bed. This was where you connected, where you made love rather than said it. So in a way, it was perfect. 

“Yes,” you said. Always yes when it came to Finan. 

He smiled, brushing his nose against yours before kissing you softly. “Now you can stay, muirnīn and I’ll play hell with your father for it later.”

You laughed. He wouldn’t be so confident when your father reached for his sword and demanded his head. But you were too deliriously happy to think about that. 

So, as the world woke up, you crawled back under the covers. Wrapped in Finan’s arms where you belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
